Foxstep's World
Credits Hey, I just wanted to thank everybody here for being a great community :) This story is about the world I dive into when I dive into BlogClan Wiki. All in all, all credit goes to BlogClan an the friends I've made here: Thank you. Part of the BlogClan's Cats Series Have fun, Read, Enjoy, and Comment! This is a fanfiction by Foxpaw Foxkit enters BlogClan. Follow this daring young kit's adventure through kithood, apprenticeship, and her warrior ceremony! Content __TOC__ Foxstep's World The Finding One day, Foxkit was roaming, searching Apprentice's Quest spoilers. She saw that Warriors wiki had a page and allegiances. The allegiances were retrieved from Kate's blog. Kate??? The author??? Has a fandom blog??? AAAAHHHHHH. She clicked the link and saw the updated allegiances page. After that, she read a few articles and started exploring the blog every day, reading comments, watching people chat on live chat, read gathering results, fanfiction entries. One thing she ALWAYS wanted to do was to be present at a gathering. But she was always away when it happened. WHY? Later, several months ahead, Foxkit decided to comment. She did as Foxkit and one night, live chat was open and she started communicating with a few others. Huh. I guess this place isn't so bad.... Later, she got a wiki account and joined BlogClan 2 Wiki as she noticed the old one was inactive. She went on wiki chat, and from then, everything was perfect. Why didn't I find this place sooner? Truth or Dare She would never forget the first time truth or dare was played on the wiki chat. This was her best visit ever to BlogClan. She remembered it quite clearly: "All right, I dare you to" "Can I please please be dared to make an article with a love song?" The article had lots of comments and 'lols'. Foxkit was happy. The best one was Icy's dare. Frostkit (or someone else) had dared her to confess her love to Winterpaw. But just while she was working on the message, Winterpaw came on chat. The chat was filled with screaming of miracles and blah blah blah. Anyhow, at the end, they played until 11:00 which was the time Foxkit had to go to bed. She loved BlogClan. Royal With Love Royal with Love was Foxkit's first fanfiction on the wikia. It was about two kingdoms of cats, starring a young princess called Luna who had to go on a family trip to get her half-sister married off. She meets a young tom called Sentiment who wants Luna's father to send warriors to help his group, The Scorpions defeat the Clans. Only, the King is delaying his promise by getting his daughter married. Luna and Sentiment become friends but they also accidentally uncover deep dark secrets of the Star Kingdom. She took a hiatus from writing it but came back to it later on. Now she's taking another hiatus. BlogClan Fanfiction After some time, Foxkit made a BlogClan fanfiction wiki. She posted a bunch of ideas and a few fanfictions and was overjoyed when people joined. It became inactive lately but Foxkit really hopes to revive it. Apprenticeship Foxpaw was now an apprentice along with many other people too. She, Gigglepaw, and Willowpaw had an apprentice party on Foxpaw's wiki. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:BlogClan's Cats Series